Rechargeable flashlights are known in which a flashlight containing a rechargeable battery is configured to connect with a battery charger for charging the battery while it remains in the flashlight. Such flashlights are particularly desirable for emergency workers who must depend upon having a readily available source of light at remote locations. Although such flashlights are normally stored in a charging assembly, the battery may become discharged through repeated or extended use if there has not been enough time to fully recharge the battery between uses. In such a situation, it is necessary to return the flashlight to the charger for sufficient time to recharge. During this recharging time, the flashlight is unavailable for use. Thus it would be desirable to provide a rechargeable flashlight system in which an auxiliary battery is maintained in a charged condition so that the discharged battery may be removed from the flashlight and replaced by the auxiliary battery.
It would further be desirable for the auxiliary battery charger to be integrated with the flashlight charger so that the flashlight, the flashlight charger, and the auxiliary battery charger are maintained at a single location. Since many emergency crews already possess rechargeable flashlights, it would be desirable to provide an auxiliary battery assembly capable of being attached to an existing rechargeable flashlight system to provide for the ability to replace a discharged battery in such an existing rechargeable flashlight system.
Flashlights employed by emergency workers are often maintained aboard vehicles, and are used in hazardous locations. It is essential for a rechargeable flashlight system to hold the flashlight securely, and for the flashlight to be watertight and mechanically reliable.